William finds love
by TheQueenCookie
Summary: This is a romance fanfiction about yours truly and a character from Dead by Daylight, and it's gonna deviate a tiny bit from the plot of the actual game, but I'm gonna try to keep it accurate for the most part, I hope you enjoy
1. prologue

William Finds Love

-prologue-

Hello readers, this is a fanfic about a character from a game called dead by daylight, the poor boy didn't have a name, so we shall call him william, some of you may call him billy or max, but here, he's william, some of you might know this poor boy, those of you who do most likely know that he has had a sucky life and needs some love in his life and deserves all the love in the world, so, i'm gonna give it to him, this is a romance fanfic, between yours truly and our poor boy, i hope you like it

-Cookie

He was born on a farm, to parents who didn't even love him enough to give him a name, as soon as he was old enough to crawl they locked him up in a room with only a small hole as his only connection to the outside world, he lived in this hell, constantly hated and abused by the only people who he ever knew throughout his entire life, until one day, he grew strong enough to break out, at the age of 16, he broke out of his imprisonment and murdered the people who did it to him, his parents, he had never felt anything like this, the emotion, the adrenaline, the first thing he had felt since he got locked up, he kinda liked it, he began killing more, everything on the farm, and anyone who ever came near, until one day, about a month after he starts killing, a bizarre being known as the entity dragged him into it's realm, a nightmare world, just like ours but still somehow different, he was forced to constantly play games, not normal ones, he was killing people over and over, not necessarily the worst thing in the world from his point of view, until one day, he had met the one person he couldn't kill.

Born september 27th 2001 to two loving parents, he didn't have the worst life, but he didn't have the best either, he was moved around most his life, he was born in pennsylvania, moved to new york at a young age, was physically and verbally bullied for several years until him and his family moved two more times before he found a place that made him happy, but he still had something missing in his life, and in his heart, until one day he was taken by the entity meant to be a victim, but that day he met the one person who could make him truly happy. `

And they fell in love.


	2. Chapter 1

William finds love

-chapter one-

Hello again, i've heard nothing but good things from those who i know have read the prologue, and i wanted to say thank you so much for enjoying what i write, it makes me so happy to have your support as well as to be writing things that you enjoy, i hope you enjoy this chapter as well, and if you have any comments, questions, or concerns, you can contact me on kik or discord, my kik is MarcusTurner927, my discord is I'mthebestcookie#6911

-Cookie

I fell asleep in my bed one night, only to wake up on the floor of what appeared to be a barn "ah fuck what is that smell, and where the hell am i?" i get up and look around the farmhouse where i was "a barn? How did I get here?" i walk out of the barn to see that i was on a farm, the smell only got stronger, i had to hold my nose, i walked out and looked at the barn i was in, the moment i saw it, i realized the smell, rotting flesh, the barn was covered in the carcasses of the animals that used to take residence there "jesus christ" i said as i looked at the gory sight before me, the animals splayed out as if they were a decoration for he already red barnhouse, the red deeper with dried animal blood, i turned around and looked around the farm further when i suddenly heard something and jumped back, looking in the direction of the noise

"Hey!" it was a voice, a skinny man with a small afro and glasses was walking towards me, i looked at him cautiously, he walked right up to me, for some reason he wasn't cautious, which seemed strange so my guard was up "who the fuck are you?" i asked him, ready to run at the first sign of danger "my name's colin, i just woke up on the floor of the chicken coop, where are we?" he seemed to be in the same situation as me, but was much less shocked for some reason

"I have no idea" i say to him, hearing a loud scream in the distance, along with the noise of a chainsaw running "the fuck was that?" i ask to no-one in particular, we soon hear another scream "ah shit" i back up, looking in the direction of the screams "i'm pretty sure that some people just died"

He looks at me with shock "wait what?" he looks at me with confusion "how do you know that?"

"Well those screams ended real quick, why would they just stop?" i look at him, he sighs "yeah that makes sense" he looks around, i go back to the barn before i hear a chainsaw running and a scream, i quickly look back to colin, his head was in half with a large man standing above him, i gasp and begin running in fear, i trip and fall on my ass as i look back toi see if he's following me, such a dumb move, he was right in front of me, growling, our eyes met for a second, i look up at him and for just a second i wasn't afraid, then he started to swing his chainsaw, but he missed, he kept trying and trying, but it was clear something was stopping him from killing me, he roared out and just ran away, i sat up thinking about what just happened, he was cute for some reason, i got up and ran back to the barn and locked myself in using old wooden doors, i appear to have a safe place….. For now.


End file.
